


Bottoms Up!

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, bottom!brian, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode fourteen. Justin gets to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up!

It wasn't a secret that Brian Kinney didn't bottom. Many tricks had tried, and many tricks had gotten a sharp burst of laughter in their faces before being spun around to face the wall or the mattress. Brian Kinney is a top - it was part of his legend.

Justin knows all this.

He also knows that none of those tricks had ever seen Brian Kinney laughing, albeit reluctantly, at Saturday morning cartoons. They'd never seen him with a mouthful of Lucky Charms - a cereal he proclaimed to hate - and a chinful of stubble, flipping absently through one of Justin's Utrecht catalogues. 

Brian had never let any of them stay more than one night, and even that was rare. And he certainly never paid for their educations.

It is all of those nevers that gives Justin the nerve to take the condom package from Brian. His resolve only falters once, when Brian arches a mildly disbelieving eyebrow at him, and he closes his eyes against the expression and presses a kiss to Brian's mouth, placating him with his lips and a hand soothed down his rib cage.

Brian rolls over without protest and Justin is stretched out along his back, and the feel of Brian's shoulder blades against his chest, the skin smooth and so warm, erases all the nasty thoughts of greasy Sap and his sleazy party. Erases all the worry and exhaustion of the past days, and replaces them with heat and sensation.

Justin pushes his pants down further, relishing the feeling of each new naked inch of skin pressed against Brian. As he rolls the condom on, his mind works feverishly to file away each detail of the moment. Justin wants to remember exactly how Brian shifted under him as he positioned himself at Brian's entrance, wants to remember the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the noises he made when Justin leaned his forehead against his spine and pressed in slowly.

Justin's jaw starts to ache before he's even halfway inside Brian; he's been clenching his teeth since the tip of his dick touched Brian's ass, afraid that he would let loose with a shout that would break all the glass in the loft, or bring the whole building crashing down around them. He lets a groan slip out when he's all the way in, and he's so focused on not totally losing it that he almost doesn't notice the way Brian is pressing back against him, his near-whimpers almost totally muffled into the pillow he was burrowing into.

Justin stays still for seconds longer than he needs to, his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut. He thinks he could come just from the feeling of Brian's ass clenching around him, from the huffing of Brian's breath across the sheets and the nearly imperceptible roll of Brian's hips. He takes a few fortifying breaths and tries to relax his fingers, and then starts to move. 

Justin doesn't know what's hotter, the sudden slap of Brian's hand against his thigh or the groans that are no longer being muffled. Or the taste of Brian's sweat-slicked skin when Justin dips his head to lick the small of Brian's back. Or ...

There are so many things that are just utterly ridiculously hot about topping Brian that Justin can't even list them all in his head before Brian is prying one of Justin's hands loose from his hip and pulling it around to his dick, and suddenly *that's* the hottest thing about topping Brian. Justin strokes him almost absently, hand sliding with no discernible rhythm, totally secondary to the pace he set with his hips. 

Justin can feel the way Brian's body draws taut and it's totally different from this side, and almost sends Justin right over the edge on which he's been balancing so precariously. Justin holds off and jerks Brian twice more before Brian is coming hard, panting and bucking and totally out of control, his fingernails digging into Justin's thigh. 

Justin savors every second of it, and waits until Brian has shivered through the last of his aftershocks before thrusting in deep and letting himself go, finally releasing the shout he's been holding back. 

Justin collapses onto Brian, who in turn collapses to the mattress, and Justin wonders how he can convince Brian to stay there all day, because Justin doesn't ever want to be anywhere else.

Brian nudges him after a few long moments, and Justin feels the loss of pulling out of Brian's ass. The feeling is replaced moments later by total contentment when Brian tugs him up for a sloppy kiss before tucking him against his side and falling promptly to sleep.

Justin knows that Brian's snore is another thing that no trick has ever experienced, and he slips into sleep with Brian's heart beat against his ear and a smile on his face.


End file.
